The present invention relates to an electronic display apparatus for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display powered independently from the vehicle power supply and which indicates information from a remote transmitter located within the vehicle.
Tire inflation pressure is an important parameter for automobiles, trucks and other vehicles. Proper tire inflation pressure is necessary to insure sufficient traction, particularly during emergency braking and maneuvering conditions, and to prevent excess wear on tires which may lead to further handling problems.
Often, motor vehicle operators do not take the time to monitor the pressure in a vehicle's tires. Once the tires are inflated, pressure is not generally measured unless a tire is visibly under-inflated or tire inflation has caused a degradation in vehicle handling which is apparent to the operator. By this point, the tire has already been operated in a state of improper inflation and may have suffered irregular wear. It is desirable that a tire's air pressure is within the range specified for the particular vehicle and tire model. It is also desirable to provide tire pressure status to an operator to enable correction of any tire pressure problems.
Tire manufacturers and motor vehicle manufacturers are increasingly offering so called “run-flat” tires for use by motorists. These tires enable the vehicle to be operated even when a complete loss of tire pressure has occurred, for example, upon encountering a road hazard which punctures the tire. These tires include internal structures which support the vehicle even in the complete absence of tire inflation pressure. In fact, these tires perform so well in a deflated position that vehicle operators may not be immediately aware that a pressure loss has occurred. Although such tires perform satisfactorily in the absence of tire pressure, it is necessary for the operator to observe driving limitations with these tires when tire inflation pressure is lost. For example, servicing of the tire should be completed before significant mileage is placed on the tire. Moreover, vehicle speed limitations must be observed in such conditions. Accordingly, that is a need to provide a tire inflation pressure monitoring system for operators of vehicles having nm-flat tires installed.
Owners of existing vehicles who desire to add electronic devices to the vehicle are faced with the difficulty of connecting the device to the vehicle's electrical supply system. In many cases, this is a difficult and complex task and may necessitate the running of electrical conductors in parts of the vehicle where convenient access is not provided to the vehicle's wiring harness. Furthermore, such wiring may exceed the skill of some vehicle operators who desire to enhance the capabilities of their vehicles through the use of after market electrical accessories. Therefore, there is a need to provide an electronic tire pressure warning display especially for after market applications which does not require connection with the vehicle's existing wiring harness.